Over the last decade, “electronic sensing” technologies have undergone important developments from a technical and commercial point of view. The expression “electronic sensing” refers to the capability of reproducing human senses using sensor arrays and pattern recognition systems. Since 1982 research has been conducted to develop technologies, commonly referred to as electronic noses that could detect and recognize odors and flavors. These devices have undergone much development and are now used to fulfill industrial needs.
Electronic nose instruments are used by research and development laboratories, quality assurance (QA), quality control (QC) laboratories and process & production departments for various purposes: Many devices for detecting odors exist, all of which take into account the specific chemical composition of the volatile components of the sample a scent.
Some examples of devices known from the patent literature are briefly described below.
US Patent Publication No. 2012/0143804, the disclosure of which is incorporated here by reference, describes an apparatus for assessing odors by an electric nose, to be applied to an odor and to output a structure identifying the odor; a neural network which maps an extracted structure to a first location on a pre-learned axis of odor pleasantness; and an output for outputting an assessment of an applied odor based on said first location. The assessment may be a prediction of how pleasant a user will consider the odor.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,272,280 presents a method and apparatus for detecting contaminants in the food industry by collecting air samples by containing aerosolized contaminate particles from a foodstuff and analyzing the sample for presence of a contaminate. Aerosol lab-on-a-chip and/or electronic nose devices are utilized for the detection of contaminant particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,593,863 describes systems and methods for measuring and testing a product using artificial olfactometry and analytical data sensory to identify preferences, which accurately facilitates a consumer's choice between products using descriptors of similar yet different products. The systems and methods provide an objective recommendation based upon analytical descriptors and attributes of particular products, and eliminate the subjective recommendations of persons familiar with many comparable and related products and thereby makes objective recommendations between products.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,167,815 suggests quantifying the intensity of an odour by determining what is the response of an odour sensing device to that odour, then transforming the response data to an odour intensity value based on transformation data relating to a set of selected reference odours. The transformation data includes organoleptic data indicating how odour intensity values assigned to the set of reference odours by a sensory panel depend upon the concentration of the reference compounds and includes data indicating how the response data of the odour sensing device when exposed to the set of reference odours depends upon the concentration of the reference compounds. The reference odours may be basic odours defining the dimensions of a multi-dimensional space in which odours can be defined.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,307 describes an odor intensity index measuring apparatus for measuring odor intensity objectively and easily for various types of odor. Sample air is diluted with odorless air at a desired scale factor in a dilution unit. The diluted air is fed through an air duct to an odorometer. Corresponding to the intensity of odor, voltage V is emitted from the odorometer. In an electronic control unit, the scale factor at which sample air is diluted by the dilution unit is gradually increased. The dilution scale factor which is reached when the output voltage from the odorometer becomes lower than the specified value indicating the odorless condition is displayed on a liquid crystal display. Like the conventional three bag odor comparison method, the odor intensity index can be measured in the same manner for various types of odor. Different from the conventional method, the degree of the odor intensity can be measured objectively without relying on the human sense of smell.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,734,436 describes comparative analysis of a sample, derived from a product, with respect to a database by determining the class membership of the different characteristics (variables) describing the samples: are they characteristics common to the sample under test and the database, are they characteristics particular to the sample under test, or are they characteristics particular to the database? The assignment of the variables to these classes enables parameters to be defined for global comparison of the sample under test and the database, based on: ratios summarizing the values taken by the variables of the different classes, or the distribution of the variables of the different classes.
General Description
Odor measuring devices commercially available nowadays, like electronic nose and Gas Chromatograph systems, analyze smells according to their specific chemical composition, and not in a way that a human being perceives it.
The present invention generally relates to a system and method of constructing and using a database of scents (odors). Each record in the database associates a specific odor characteristics (or a specific group of odors) with an electronic signature obtained using an electronic nose (sensor) unit, a set of olfactive descriptors associated with the specific odor sample obtained from a biologic nose (e.g., one or more panellists), and a set of olfactive descriptors associated with the specific odor sample generated based on the electronic signature data. The data record associated with each specific odor is then used to forecast and define at least one olfactive descriptor, which may be then used to forecast and define at least one olfactive index, at least one olfactive perception (i.e., naming), and a final score, for the specific odor sample. The information in each database record may be referred to the naming of the specific odor/scent with several options e.g., Vanilla, Rose etc.
Typically systems utilizing an electronic nose are not designed to characterize olfactive descriptors of a smell, its value and its importance like humans, without pre-calibration of the device and assigning it to a specific object or situation. To date, all commercial devices are adapted to detect smells according to a chemical composition and not in a way that a human being (or any other living creature) percepts it. Therefore, these devices should be pre-calibrated to each specific case, the output in most cases should be analyzed by experts, and there are typically differences from one batch of the device to another. Due to the measuring process, e.g., requiring heating, some modifications of olfactive description and/or of the chemical composition may occur. In the existing electronic nose systems there is no mutual information change. In addition, perception relates to the experience and attention of people, to their health condition, hormonological conditions and such like. Thus, there is a long felt need for a device capable of detecting a smell in an objective way, and capable of assigning it to a certain perception.
Typically, conventional devices need to be pre calibrated to each specific case/application. Therefore there is a strong need for a global/generic system/device, in which each device is not required to be pre calibrated to each specific case/application enabling an endless construction of a database by kind of “crowed sourcing”. In general, one of the main obstacles for achieving it is that the same sensor, from different batches, has slightly different sensitivity. In some embodiments of the present invention this problem is solved by using a pre calibrating unit, which may be part of the complete system, based on predefined references. In other words, for conventional devices, device A and device B having the same sensor, would have slightly different electronic signature, which in case of applying the same mathematical test, like pattern recognition, on both devices, may results in different identifications while in embodiments of the present invention, device A and device B would have the same identification therefore enabling a construction of a database from different devices as well. There is a need in the art for odor evaluation devices capable of sampling and analysing odorant materials and providing descriptors associated with the sampled odorant material and complying with human subjects' perception. Thus, one aspect of the present invention concerns construction of a global scent perception database (also referred to herein as olfactive or scent database) of odorant materials. The database may be prepared as follows: a specific odorant material (pure molecule or a mixture) or predefined set/group of odorant materials is/are sampled (i.e., gas phase samples) is/are prepared), and then tested by concurrently analyzing it by an electronic sensing unit d by a biologic nose (e.g., professional, or non-professional, human subject), and for each odorant sample (or group) respective electronic signature (data) is generated by the sensing unit and respective perception data is received from the biologic nose. The perception data includes a number of descriptors (parameters), and additional sensorial properties (e.g., softness, perception of space) may be also obtained from the biologic nose. Thus, each electronic signature is stored with its associated set of values for the predetermined descriptor/s. The descriptors actually present classification data for the respective odorant sample, which enables its identification by the electronic signature stored in the database.
In general, each record in the database may comprise one or more of the following: record name, the different parameters in which the system is operating (for example, and without limiting, sensor's temperature, size of sample, concentration, humidity, velocity, pressure; and any combination thereof), sensor's activity data; instructions for building the descriptor's scale, data processing instructions, at least one olfactive descriptor, at least one olfactive index; at least one olfactive perception; indications concerning specific mental and/or psychological situations, and/or health diagnostic, and/or sensorial properties derivable based on the different descriptors (like for example illness stage); and any combination thereof.
The term “olfactive descriptor” or “scent descriptor” refers to data/parameter that describes scent characteristics e.g., Intensity, pleasantness, olfactive families such as defined by descriptors in Dravnieks atlas, for example, Fruity, Floral, etc. in the database records. Each olfactive descriptor has a certain value/score obtained from the biologic nose (e.g., one or more panelists) on an objective scale. More particularly, the term relates to the properties of a scent, technical or not, influencing and/or describing its perception such as: cognitive perception, behavioral, physico-chemical properties, psychological, psychophysical, organoleptic properties, pleasantness, repulsion, intensity, odor threshold, molecular weight, molecular size, molecular branching, molecular surface area, droplets size, the tendency to absorb liquids, ionization potential, “irritation” level, familiarity, blotter life, evaporation rate, vapor pressure, humidity of scent sample, temperature of scent sample, etc. It is noted that the term “olfactive descriptor” may refer mainly, to human perception, but may also refers to neural/brain activity (or behavioral response) of any living creature measured responsive to the presence of an odorant.
The term “biologic nose” refers to receptors/sensors of a leaving creature, such as, but not limited to, human nose, animal nose and to any leaving creature having a certain response to a volatile component, and any combination thereof.
The term “olfactive index” refers to quantifying scale of at least two olfactive descriptors and their values, typically determined in cases where there are more than one descriptor being associated with a specific odor sample. Olfactive indices may be any combination of two or more olfactive descriptors, and their respective grades, as obtained from the electronic or biologic nose in response to a specific odor sample. Optionally, and in some embodiments preferably, each olfactive index is generated in context of a specific application/consumer product applicable to the odor sample.
For example, and without being limiting, the electronic nose may comprise a group of sensors configured to provide scent intensity indications (e.g., according to measured magnitudes and/or measured extinguish rate), or pleasantness indication (e.g., as described in US Patent Publication No. 2012/0143804), such that the electronic signature data may be used to determine one or more olfactive descriptors e.g., using pattern recognition, and/or neural networks, and/or similarity tests.
The term “olfactive perception” refers to the “Naming” of the whole impression from a specific odorant sample obtained from the biologic nose (e.g., panelist), and which is used to provide the whole impression of a certain scent. In other words, in case of measuring an olfactive index i.e., more than two descriptors and their values, the system may suggest several olfactive perception options for referencing the sample.
For example, and without being limiting, an olfactive index defining intensity score is 3, sweetness medium, powdery is high, may refer to “Musk” or “Talcum” notes used mainly in baby products, perfumes, fabric softeners and alike. Another non-limiting example, an olfactive index defining intensity extremely high, animalic high, repulsive high may refers to “OUD” notes mainly used in fine fragrances in the United Arab Emirates and the middle east markets).
Wherein the olfactive perception is presented as a value, the value is composed of: (a) numbers; (b) letters; and any combination thereof.
The term “final score” refers to “final grade” of the measured sample. This grade is an objective grade, yet meaningful to professionals or non professionals like consumers. In order to set the final score, each olfactive descriptor gets its importunacy level (i.e., weight) in the calculation of the final grade. The final score (FS) may be determined in different ways, including but not limited to, by using one or more of the following: (i) each olfactive descriptor (Di) has its predefined importance (weight, Wi) in the final score based on final application (k) e.g.,
      FS          (      k      )        =            ∑              i        =        1            N        ⁢                  W        i            ·              D        i            where N is the number of olfactive descriptors and i,k,N≥1 are positive integers, such that different scores may be determined for the same sample based on the weights determined for use; (ii) using a kind of “Crowdsourcing” algorithm for integrating the human scoring and impotency of each olfactive descriptor, (iii) the user may build the formulation for the final score according to her needs or preferences. The final score of a scent can assist for example for setting a discrimination method for efficacy test of a home ambiance product, anti scent filter, or for setting a “test kit” for scent perception which may assist, as “first aid measurement” and simple non invasive home test in disease identifications (for example—in disease “A” the intensity sensitivity of a tested person and the olfactive families would have the same importunacy (e.g., weights) in final score, while for disease “B” they would have different importunacy or the final score would have a third descriptor in the equation).
The term “sampling module” refers hereinafter to any module able to transfer and/or to produce a gaseous state sample from a sources or an odorant material and transfer it to the analyzing module.
The term “analyzing module” refers hereinafter to a device intended to measure olfactive descriptors using one or more panelists and/or an electronic signature generated by an electronic nose unit.
The term “electronic nose” refers to a device intended to detect volatile components. For example, and without being limited, the electronic nose may comprise one or more of the following: electric nose sensors; electronic tongue sensors; bioelectronic noses, temperature sensors, humidity sensors, viscosity meters, chromatographic apparatus, mass spectrometers, Infra-Red sensors, FID detectors, PID detectors, chemiresistors, semiconductors; Thin-film metal oxides (MOX); Thick film MOX; conducting polymers (CP); Quartz Microbalance, supramolecular materials; quarts crystal gas sensors, biologic sensor; quantum vibrations sensors; Surface Acoustic Wave sensors, Optical Fiber Sensors, olfactory receptors; trigeminal inspired sensors; sensors inspired by the olfactory system or any other system of a living creature, functional inorganic materials composites, Nano wires, Nanomaterials. The electronic signature may thus be a set (or an ordered sequence) of measurement values obtained from the various sensor of the electronic nose in response to the odorant sample under predefined conditions (e.g., temperature, humidity, pressure, of, or at the surrounding vicinity, of the sensors).
An arrangement/matrix of sensors used in the electronic nose unit to generate a signature may comprise one or more of the above sensors or any combination thereof. These sensor types have different sensitivity, selectivity, robustness and service life characteristics. Furthermore, the analyzing module can operate in different conditions like different temperatures, humidity, flow rate of the samples, size and volume of the samples etc. The choice and combination of conditions and/or technologies depends primarily on the descriptors to be measured. The sensor arrangement may contain different sensors based on their sensitivity so that the system may be adapted to react to a vast scale of descriptors and volatile components in different concentration.
The term “carrier gas” refers hereinafter to a gas or mixture of gases, such as air, helium and nitrogen, etc. that can carry volatile molecules of a sample.
The term “gas phase” relates mainly to liquids evaporating into a gas but may also refers in some embodiment to any material or a mixture of materials in their gas state either in natural condition, or by any manipulation transformed into a “gas”.
The term “treating cell” refers hereinafter to a closed chamber utilized to treat an odorant material and prepare therefrom at least one sample for analysis. The sample may consist of one molecule or a mixture of different molecules, may be homogenous or heterogeneous. The treating cell may treat the mixture of the molecule as a whole, or treat each molecule in different stage by different treatments according to the needs.
The term “scent” refers hereinafter to any volatile material, or mixture of materials perceived by an organism, mainly by humans, but can refer also to any other leaving creature, perceived by the Olfactory cells, trigeminal cells, taste sense, VNO organ (Vomeronasal Organ) and/or other, as scented or not, pleasant or unpleasant, activating the sense of smell and/or any other behavioral activity or predefined information coming out from the volatile material. “Scent” may refer to an odor, odorant material, smell, fragrance, aroma, the medium or “source”. In case of a “source” this may refer to an object; a living creature, including microorganisms; a plant or any of its parts; an environment; and any combination thereof.
The term “sniffer” refers to any object unit or tool enabling a scent to be perceived by a panelist nose including but not limited to smelling strips, scent absorbing materials including but not limited to papers and cotton, cones, fork like tubes, masks, or any other object, units, or tools enabling the a scent to be perceived by the biologic nose/panelist.
The term “panelist” refers to any organism, leaving creature including but not limited to humans, dogs, cats etc.
The term “specific situation” refers herein to different information, verbal or visual, about the surrounding like for example and without being limited, a presence of illegal substance, a danger, illness, a picture, image, brand image, a decision making like confirming a QC of a product, verbal information and suchlike.
The sample provided to the electric nose and to the biologic nose/panelists for analysis may be obtained from odorant material which is naturally in a gaseous state (e.g., H2S or a mixture of a factory emission which is already in its gas state). In the following non-limiting examples perception of human subjects (panelists) is used to obtain olfactive descriptors, however, in possible embodiments any other perception of living organism may be used. For example, the scent descriptors may be replaced by measurements of brain activity, sexual activity, behavioral activity etc, which may be also used for a human subject (i.e., instead of asking the human panelist intensity of a scent brain activity measured responsive to the specific odor may be used).
The sampling stage may comprise conversion of a liquid (or solid, or semi-solid, soft solid, suspension, emulsion or gas) sample into a gas phase, optionally and in some embodiments preferably without application of any external field (e.g., heating), but rather by increasing flow rate, surface area etc., enabling substantially fast evaporation, e.g., by stirring and/or streaming the liquid sample in a manner increasing surface area exposed for vaporization.
When a certain equilibrium state is obtained, the gas sample proceeds for the testing stage: the gas sample is divided into two or more spatially separated flows, one is directed to the electronic analysing/sensing unit (e.g., electronic nose device and/or arrangement of sensors capable of measuring different chemical and/or physical properties of the samples odorant), and the other is directed towards a panelist (e.g., free space in the vicinity of the panelist, or by using one or more sniffers). The sensing unit generates a respective odorant signature (electronic pattern) and the signature data is received at a computer device, and the panelist provides the values for the predetermined number of descriptors which are input into the computer device, which are used to create a corresponding record for the database. In some embodiments, the sample may be further treated to conduct several manipulations on sample like for example and without being limiting absorb/add humidity, electrically charge etc the sample.
The gas sample may be provided to the panelist in various ways, such as, but not limited to, free space environment (or cotton like medium or smelling blotter), tephlon flexible tube with two teeth fork like split which would enter into the panelist's nose, a cone or another shape that enable the panelist to sense the same vapors, as the electronic nose detects.
The signature generated for each tested odorant may combine measurement data acquired from a plurality of sensor units operable to measure different properties of the sampled odorant, such as, but not limited to, chemical properties (e.g., atom/molecular elements comprised in the sample), physical properties (e.g., thermal, electrical, optical).
The descriptors data may comprise ratings of various olfactive indices obtained from human subjects exposed to samples of odorant materials such as scent intense, scent pleasantness, scent diffusion rate, emotional association, cognitive perception, behavioural activity like wakefulness and suchlike. Whenever more than one olfactive descriptor is obtained from the panelist(s), then at least one olfactive index and/or and final score are determined based on the olfactive descriptors. The olfactive descriptors and/or the at least one olfactive index and/or final score may be determined using machine learning and human panel/crowd sourcing. For example, and without being limiting, the final score may be determined by at least one of the following schemes: (i) each olfactive descriptor has its predefined importance (weight) in the final score based on the final application; (ii) using a type of “Crowdsourcing” algorithm e.g., integrating the human scoring and importance of each olfactive descriptor obtained over a data network (e.g., Internet); and (iii) using user defined formulation for the final score according to user's needs or preferences.
The database created by the data obtained from the panellists/professionals and the electronic nose unit may then be updated by users. The computer creating/updating the database may be configured as an expert system capable of self-learning and thus updating the selected model for scent measurements (olfactive descriptors, olfactive index, olfactive perception/naming and final score).
The database may be used for identifying/classifying an unknown sample. To this end, the odor (e.g., gas-phase) sample is supplied to the electronic nose unit which generates a signature, and the computer compares the generated signature to a plurality of recorded pre-analyzed signatures stored in the database, using a fitting approach to identify the best fit between the measured signature and the stored signatures and thus determine similarity of sample to one or more of the recorded samples.
In some applications, the system of the invention for creating a database comprises:
an input unit for feeding an odorant sample;
an electronic sensing unit configured and operable for receiving the sample and generating an electronic signature characterizing the received sample;
a sample guiding unit for receiving the odorant sample and guiding a first portion of the sample into the electronic sampling unit and guiding a second portion of the sample towards an outlet, thereby enabling one or more users and/or panelists to be exposed to said sample emerging from the outlet;
a control unit comprising a first data input for receiving data indicative of an electronic signature generated by the electronic sensing unit and a second data input for receiving data from the one or more users/panelists indicative of a plurality of predetermined descriptors characterizing the sample to which the user is exposed, thereby enabling creation of a data record including first and second characterizing data corresponding to the same sample.
The input unit of the system may comprise a sampling unit for receiving an odorant sample in its initial liquid, solid, semi solid, emulsion, suspension or aerosol phase and transforming it into a gas phase sample to be fed to the sample guiding unit.
The sensing system may comprise: an analysis unit connectable to a sensing unit and being in data communication with a storage device where the database is maintained (e.g., via a network), the analysis unit being operable to receive the signature data from the sensing unit and access the database to analyze the stored data records associated with one or more of the recorded pre-analyzed signatures and identify the signature having a certain level of similarity to the signature received from the sensing unit, and generate data indicative of the corresponding odorant material, thereby enabling to associate a sample being processed by the sensing unit and the known olfactive descriptors of odorant material.
The control unit may comprise a statistical data processing module configured to process the electrical signature and the olfactive descriptors obtained from the panellists and generate normalized/statistical processing electronic signatures and normalized/statistical processing olfactive descriptors data
The control unit may further include an olfactive index module, which in case of more than one olfactive descriptor, is configured to determine at least one olfactive index from the signature, and/or from the olfactive descriptors obtained from the paneliss/s, by presenting the different olfactive descriptors and their values.
The control unit may also comprise an olfactive perception module configured to determine olfactive perception based on the different descriptors suggested above, and using a the “likelihood” and fitting approach to identify the best fit between the proposed olfactive perception above and the accumulated database by users and crowds sourcing which would enter, as part of the descriptors and sample's information, also naming, usage, markets etc—olfactive perception can be generated
The invention, in some of its embodiments, provides for the detection, forecasting and evaluation of objective olfactive perception. More specifically, in some embodiments the invention relates to a system and method for collecting a sample of volatile components and analyzing their perceptive descriptors and olfactive perception based on chemical composition and other properties.
In some embodiments, the system may be associated (e.g. comprises or connected to) with an automatic calibration unit adapted to automatically clean and calibrate the electronic nose unit based on pre-defined references. It is, however, noted that calibration may be dependent on different criteria's, such as but not limited to: sensor's technology, sensor's chemical composition, odorants chemical and/or physical characteristics, sensor's age, number of samples to be measured, etc. Therefore, in some preferred embodiments calibration of the sensors of the electronic nose is not needed.
At least one sampling module may be used to draw at least one sample of volatile components of an odor, homogenous or heterogeneous from a source. At least one treating and conditioning cell may be used to receive at least one sample and prepare it for analysis. At least one split may be used to split the scent flow for analysis by the electronic nose unit and the panelists. Characteristics of sample analysis environment (e.g., sensor chambers and/or panelists' booth) in which the sample is being analyzed, may be adapted to conform to different conditions like surrounding temperature and humidity, giving a finger print to at least one sample. At least one sniffer may be used to send a scent to a panelist.
In some embodiments, the system is implemented without a split e.g., after completing the construction of the scent database and using the database for scent descriptor analysis and/or identification without requiring the inputs of the biologic nose/panelists.
The source of odorant material may be selected from of the following: (a) gas; (2) liquid; (3) solid; (4) semi solid; (5) soft solid; and any combination thereof, homogenous or heterogeneous. Alternatively, the source of odorant material may be selected from of the following: (a) an object; (b) a living creature, including microorganisms; (c) a plant or any of its parts; (d) an environment; (e) breath, and any combination thereof.
In some embodiments, the system comprises a portable sampling apparatus or absorbing medium (e.g., sampling bag such as a TEDLAR bag) adapted to draw at least one sample of volatile components from a source.
A treatment cell may be used to prepare a sample from the odorant material by means of a surface area expansion/streaming process during which an equilibrium point of odorant concentration is reached inside the treatment cell. When said equilibrium point is reached the sample is streamed from the treatment cell through an output line for analysis by the analysis module at 100% sample concentration. For example, and without being limiting, if the odorant material is in liquid state, the treatment cell may comprise circulation pump and circulation line for circulating the odorant material through the volume of the treatment cell. A concentration sensing unit installed inside the treatment cell may be used to monitor the concentration of the odorant material inside the internal environment of the treatment cell to determine if the desired equilibrium point has been reached. In some embodiments, the concentration sensing unit is adapted to identify concentration changes of odorant material inside the internal environment of the treatment cell, and to determine that equilibrium point has been reached once no further changes are identified.
The treatment cell may be further adapted to dilute the sample streamed therefrom for analysis by mixing the streamed sample with a predetermined amount of diluting gas. For example and without being limiting, in some embodiments the sample streamed through the output line from the treatment cell may comprise a flow rate sensing device adapted to measure the flow rate of the streamed sample. A dilution line connected to the output line may be used to mix the sample streamed through the output line with a stream of diluting gas (e.g., air) streamed into the output line at certain flow rate determined according to the flow rate of the streamed sample, as measured by the flow rate sensing device. In this way, for example, if the flow rate of the diluting gas streamed into the output line equals to the flow rate of the streamed sample as measured by the flow rate sensing device, the sample concentration streamed to the analysis unit will be about 50%. By controllably adjusting the flow rate of the diluting gas the concentration of the odorant sample streamed to the analysis unit may be adjusted to provide any desire concentration level for the analysis.
In some embodiments, the treatment cell comprised at least one of: a heating device; a humidifier; a desiccant; a pressure applying device (e.g., pressure pump); an electrical charge applying device; a sample ionization device; an absorbent cell; a vaporization cell; and/or any combination thereof.
After completing the construction of the scent database the system may be adapted for scent descriptor analysis of an odorant sample introduced to the sample module by comparing the signature generated by the electronic nose to the signatures of or pre-analyzed odorant materials stored in the database by using different technics, including but not limited to: similarity test and/or, pattern recognition techniques, and/or neural networks etc. The system may be further adapted to determine the percentage of the different volatile components in the sampled odorants by, for example and without being limiting, comparing the portions of the signature obtained for an odorant sample indicative of measured magnitudes to the same portions of the signatures of the pre-analyzed odorant materials stored in the database and which passed a relevant statistical test, like for example, and without being limited, the comparison test.
The system is adapted in some embodiments for ranking at least one sample in a different indices' including, but not limited to, hedonic index. By way of a non-limiting example, this hedonic index may be used for choosing relevant fragrances for scent branding for a store wanting it's customers to feel comfortable and relaxed. Another non limiting example may include the customization of a fragrance.
In addition, the system may be adapted to formulate the composition of volatile components in order to create a specific olfactive perception. For example, and without being limited, the system may be adapted to store and maintain one or more samples of the pre-analyzed odorant materials, and by using a suitable manifold for flowing quantities of at least some of the stored samples according to the percentage determined for each of the volatile components to a mixing vessel, to construct a formulated composition according to an electronic signature of a new odorant sample, and/or desired oflactive descriptors and/or olfative perception properties defined by a user of the system.
In some embodiments the system may be adapted to generate an olfactive perception map presenting (e.g., by 2D or 3D graphs) the perceptive descriptors levels determined by the panelists and/or as determined by forecasting from the electronic signature. The system may be further adapted to different applications. For example without limiting, create a visual display of the olfactive perception e.g., by assigning a specific color to each perceptive descriptor and indicating the determine level of each descriptor by the intensity of the color associated with it. Accordingly, system may further comprise a human machine interface (HMI) for receiving data inputs and instructions from a user and for presenting to the user data on a display device of the HMI.
In some embodiments the olfactive descriptors and/or olfactive index, and/or olfactive perception and/or final score is presented in a way selected from: (a) numerical; (b) graphical; and any combination thereof.
In some embodiments the system further comprises at least one camera adapted to take images of the source of at least one odorant sample. Accordingly, in some possible embodiments one or more of the database records may further comprise one or more images, taken by the camera, and which are associated with the sample source of the odorant material. Alternatively, the system of the invention may be integrated inside a camera, with, or without the database (e.g., the database may be remotely accessed over a computer network such as the Internet).
In some embodiments the system may further comprise at least one sound recording device, adapted to record audio signals of the sample source of the odorant material of at least one sample and record the audio signals in the respective database record. The system may further comprise a transmitter (e.g., using WiFi or Bluetooth) for sending data associated with the odorant sample for recordation in the respective database record, in case said database is hosted on a remote system.
In some embodiments the system may further comprise at least one global positioning system (GPS) adapted to allocate the exact coordinates of the sample source of at least one sample and recording the exact location in the respective database record.
The system may comprise an apparatus for creating mixtures of volatile components to create a specific olfactive perception according to a specific entered olfactive perception, wherein the apparatus stores at least two volatile components.
In some embodiments the system is adapted to alarm on the presence of harmful volatile components (for example and without limiting chlorofluorocarbons and chlorocarbons, benzene and its derivatives, methylene chloride, methylene chloride and other) identified in at least one sample based in their olfactive descriptors and/or olfactive index. The system may be further adapted to alarm on identification of olfactive descriptors reflecting harmful, illegal source or a specific situation.
The system may be adapted for formulating a composition of a personalized scent. Example may include, but not limited to a system which may comprise at least one Human Machinery Interface (HMI) adapted to receive information regarding preferences of olfactive perception, or preferences of olfactive descriptors. It is important to note that in case of only one olfactive descriptor, in some embodiments, possibilities may be too vast without real meaning to the user and the control unit may be adapted to formulate a composition of volatile components to give the desired olfactive perception received via the HMI. For example, the control unit may be configured to extract from the scent database records that have olfactive descriptors and that are associated with the desired olfactive perception(s) and determine a composition of volatile components that can be used to construct the desired olfactive perception(s).
The system may be also used to create an olfactive perception, by obtaining an electronic signature of an odorant material and using (for example, and without being limited, by comparison) the obtained signature to find at least one similar signature of pre-analyzed odorant materials stored in the database, obtaining at least two values of olfactive descriptors (and optionally more) associated with the at least one similar signature (optionally more), formulating at least one olfactive index from at least two values of olfactive descriptor and determining an olfactive perception according to the at least one olfactive index (optionally more than one).
In some embodiments the system may comprise an apparatus for creating smells according to a specific entered olfactive perception. The system may thus be adapted to store at least two volatile components.
The system may be used for changing a specific olfactive perception of a source by using the electronic signature obtained for the source for calculating and formulating an olfactive perception by using a suitable algorithm needed to change the specific olfactive perception to a third new olfactive perception which, for the user, perceptually speaking, is different enough from the original olfactive perception. Accordingly, in some embodiments there is provided a method for neutralizing unpleasant scents.
The system may be used to evaluate an olfactive perception of an object by drawing an odorant source to the sampling module of the system from the object, operating the system to determine an olfactive perception associated with the odorant source according to the electronic signatures measured by the system's analyzing module and/or according to the different descriptors suggested above and using suitable mathematical processing, such as but not limited to the “likelihood” and fitting approach, to identify the best fit between the proposed olfactive perception above and the accumulated database by users and crowds sourcing which would enter, as part of the descriptors and sample's information, to generate the olfactive perception.
The system may be used to crate and/or evaluate an olfactive perception from at least two odorant sources, in some embodiments more by taking at least two samples of the at least two (same) odorant sources by the system, processing electronic signatures of the at least two samples to identify similar signature of pre-analyzed odorant materials in the database, and retrieving the olfactive perception of at least two objects and calculating and formulating the new olfactive perception by mixing in different ratios the two samples. The calculating and formulating processes are based mainly, but not only, on predefined preferences and the olfactive descriptors of each component in the new olfactive perception.
The system may be further adapted to notify about places wherein products having a certain olfactive perception, identified by the system, may be purchased.
In one aspect, there is provided a system for creating a scent database, the system comprising an electronic sensing unit configured and operable for receiving a gas-phase odorant sample and generating an electronic signature characterizing the received sample, a sample guiding unit for guiding first portion of the sample into the electronic sampling unit and guiding a second portion of the gas phase sample towards an outlet, thereby enabling one or more users to be exposed to the gas-phase sample, a control unit comprising a first data input for receiving data indicative of the electronic signature generated by the electronic sensing unit and a second data input for receiving data from the one or more users indicative of a plurality of olfactive descriptors characterizing the sample to which the users are exposed, thereby enabling creation of a data record including first and second characterizing data corresponding to the same sample.
The system may further comprise a sampling unit for producing a gas phase sample in certain concentration from an odorant material.
Optionally, and in some embodiments preferably, the control unit is configured to determine one or more olfactive descriptors from the electronic signature, and, in some embodiments, to add the determined olfactive descriptors to the respective data record.
In some embodiments the control unit comprises at least one of the following:                an olfactive index module configured to determine at least one olfactive index to be added to the respective data record, the at least one olfactive index being a combination of values of two or more olfactive descriptors in a meaningful manner for a specific product or application associated with the odor sample, and in some embodiments to be added to a data record; and        an olfactive perception module configured to determine at least one olfactive perception, which may be added to the respective data record, the at least one olfactive perception is determined based on the olfactive descriptors.        
The control unit may be configured to determine one or more scores, each being a weighted average of ratings of the olfactive descriptors and being indicative of importance of sampled odorant to a specific application, and to add the determined scores to the respective data record.
Optionally, and in some embodiments preferably, the control unit is configured to include in the data record at least one sensorial indication from the biologic nose arrangement being indicative of cognitive perceptions associated with the sample.
In some embodiments the sampling unit is configured to maximize concentration of odorant vapors in the sample. For example, and without being limiting, concentration may be maximized by reaching an equilibrium state between liquid and the gas phase of the odorant material e.g., the equilibrium point may be achieved by using surface area expansion process applied to the odorant material, and/or by circulating the odorant material inside a closed vessel.
In some embodiments a sample dilution unit is used to controllably mix, automatically or by the operator, the sample by applying physical manipulations like those based on the ventury principal, or dissolving, Chemical manipulations like absorption and controlled release, enabling the dilution of the gas. The diluting gas may be flowed at predetermined flow rate to provide a predetermined sample dilution ration.
In another aspect the invention relates to a method of constructing a scent perception database, comprising selecting an odorant material from a predetermined set of odorant materials, splitting a stream of a gas-phase sample of the selected odorant material to a scent analyzing unit comprising between an electronic sensor arrangement and a biologic sensor arrangement, responsive to the gas-phase split odorant sample, receiving measurement data from sensor elements of the electronic sensor arrangement, and generating an electronic signature data indicative thereof, and at least one olfactive descriptor from the biologic sensor arrangement, generating at least one olfactive index by combining values of two or more olfactive descriptors in a meaningful manner for a specific product or application or action associated with the odorant sample, recording the electronic signature, the at least one olfactive descriptor, and, in case of more than one descriptor, the at least one olfactive index, in a data record of said data base, the database record being associated with the material, and repeating the above steps for other odorant materials in the predetermined set of odorant materials.
The method may further comprising preparing the gas-phase sample by maximizing concentration of vapors of the selected odorant material in the sample e.g., by reaching an equilibrium state between liquid and the gas-phase of the selected odorant material to thereby maximize the concentration of odorant vapors in the sample. Optionally, and in some embodiments preferably, the equilibrium point is achieved inside a closed vessel by at least one of circulating the selected odorant material inside said vessel and applying an area expansion process to the odorant material inside said vessel.
The method may comprise one or more of the following: determining at least one olfactive descriptor from the electronic signature and adding it to the data record; determining at least one olfactive perception based on the olfactive descriptors and add it to the data record; determining at least score being indicative of importance of the sampled odorant to a specific application and optionally adding it to the data record, the at least one score being a weighted average of the olfactive descriptors; and determining at least one sensorial indication from the biologic nose arrangement being indicative of cognitive perceptions associated with the odorant material.
In some embodiments the method comprises using the data base to analyze new odorant materials, and optionally adding a new data record to the data base for any new odorant material analyzed using the database.
In yet another aspect there is provided a system for analyzing a perception of a scent comprising an electronic sensing unit configured and operable to receive a gas-phase sample of the scent, measured and characterizing features of the received sample, and generate an electronic signature indicative thereof, a scent database comprising a plurality of records each being associated with a predetermined odorant material and comprising at least: an electronic signature obtained from a gas-phase sample of said odorant material by said electronic sensing unit, at least one oflactive descriptor generated by a biologic nose responsive to said gas-phase sample, and a control unit having access to said scent database and configured to identify the best fit between the measured signature and the signatures stored in the database and generate at least one oflactive descriptor for said scent based on at least one of the best fit signature and the oflactive descriptors associated with said best fit signatures.
The control unit may comprise an olfactive index module configured to determine at least one olfactive index for the scent, the at least one olfactive index being a combination of two or more olfactive descriptors in a meaningful manner for a specific product or application associated with the scent.
Optionally, and in some embodiments preferably, the control unit comprises at an olfactive perception module configured to determine at least one olfactive perception determined based on the olfactive descriptors; and
The control unit may be configured to determine one or more scores, each being a weighted average of ratings of the olfactive descriptors and being indicative of importance of sampled odorant to a specific application.
In some embodiments the control unit is configured to determine at least one sensorial indication from the measured signature being indicative of cognitive perceptions associated with the sample.